vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourteen Coonsberry
Summary Fourteen Coonsberry is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. She is the partner of the Draconian Satsuko Ontenzaki. Fourteen's official name as a Wathe is Coonsberry's Haunted House of Death on Fourteenth Avenue. Originally she was an old Western mansion where a psychotic woman obsessed with magic imprisoned and murder several dozen people. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Fourteen Coonsberry, Fourt, Coonsberry's Haunted House of Death on Fourteenth Avenue Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed House Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can break concrete walls and floors with her projectiles, a launched brick created a hole in the side of a pool, strong enough to leap several meters from inside a pool, can fight Fear Cubrick and Konoha Muramasa) Speed: Peak Human (Can fight Fear and Konoha) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Likely High, likely comparable to Fear and Konoha as a powerful Wathe and high-ranking member of the Draconians. Range: At least tens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: The space inside herself contains a large amount of tools like brooms, iron rods, laundry poles, etc; and pieces of furniture such as chairs or tables Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: Due to her heavyness she can't swim at all Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Fourteen's original form is an old Western mansion. While in house form Fourteen is aware of everything that happens inside herself, and can control the objects inside, making them float as if moved by a ghost. Poltergeist: As a house Fourteen is able to store and retrieve objects and people from the space inside herself, even in human form. This transfer between the inside and the outside is accompanied by blue ghostlights. Fourteen uses objects that are part of herself as a house like club-like wood blocks, bricks, glass shards, dishes, brooms, laundry poles, iron rods, chairs, tables and even wooden beams/pillars as weapons, since they become supernaturally sturdy due to being part of a Wathe like her. The objects can also be launched as projectiles. Fourteen doesn't have an endless supply of objects, and must replenish them by repairing her mansion form between battles. Additionally, Fourteen is able to let Satsuko enter into the space inside her at will, allowing her to jump out of her as a surprise attack. * Stun: Fourteen's ghostlights have a stun gun-like effect that can knock out enemies to then forcefully draw them into herself, although stronger beings like Wathes require more than one try. Senses: As a Wathe Fourteen can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Curse: Fourteen's curse is that the owner's physical growth is frozen. However, this only applies to their outer appearance, and their internal health still continues to age normally, so they don't become immortal. The owner must kidnap humans and bring them inside her body where they will weaken and die. If this is not done regularly, the owner will weaken and die instead. Eventuallu, the curse strengthens to the point where the owner cannot catch up, so in the end, they’ll waste away and die. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Fourteen is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. Due to her heavy body, Fourteen cannot swim at all. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9